preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew Annex
The Crew Annex is a location featured in Prey (2017)'s Mooncrash downloadable content. Overview The Crew Annex contains habitation and recreational facilities for employees on the Pytheas moonbase, as well as shuttle access for cargo and passengers. Enemies Weapons Quests * A Little Bird Told Me... * Clean Sweep * It Gets Worse * It's All In Your Head * Escape By Uploading Your Consciousness * Escape in the Shuttle Places of Interest Crater Access Residential Level * Cafeteria * Fitness Center * Basketball Court * Habitation Pods * R. Yu's Quarters * Kenneth McAlister's Quarters * Utility Room Lounge Level * Bar * Tram Station * Trauma Center (possible) * Engineering Annex (possible) * Storage Room (possible) Administration Level * Alex Yu's Office * Ken Mizuki's Office * Security Station * Shuttle Bay Tower Notes/Books Notes * Cargo Manifest Addendum * Control Modules * Death Notice: Samir Bhatia (quest only) * Happy Birthday (quest only) * Johannes Kruse's Journal * Mizuki's Password (quest only) * Neuromod Favor (quest only) * Note from HR * Typhon Gate Workaround Books * A Piece of Paradise: Chapter 10: The Snubnosed Revolver * Cooking with TranStar * Courtship Habits of Eurasian Waterfowl * The Starbender Cycle 2: Book 2 - Bringing a Fist to a Scythe Fight * The Krane Musiczine! * The Space Elevator * TranStar Life - Employee Profile * Venturis Space Elevator Emails Habitation Pods Hab Pods 1-8 * Military resupply * Re: Fatal Fortress * re: Lost Briefcase Hab Pods 9-16 * RE: Living Quarters * Surprise! Hab Pods 17-24 * I'll Take Your Shift Hab Pods 25-32 * (Draft) Greetings from the Moon Hab Pods 33-40 * Hello From Talos! Hab Pods 41-48 * Re: Mimic on the keyboard Fitness Center * Re: Fatal Fortress * Slam Dunk Assist * Complaint * Phantoms Practice Kenneth McAlister's Quarters * Sending Mimic for Isolation * Re: Fatal Fortress Utility Room * Small Spill * Robbie Murphy's Habitation Pod * Hoops? * Help! * Cleanup * I have a proposal... R. Yu's Quarters * Re: Fatal Fortress * Typhon Gate Report Alex Yu's Office * Typhon Gate Report * Congratulations Control Tower Escape Pod Failsafe * Re: Pod C7281 Flight Traffic Control * Re: Nerd Alert * Skullduggery Afoot Tower Admin * Traffic Report * Inbound Shuttle Not Responsive TranScribes * Guess What I Named Him * I Need to Know He's Okay * Piloting Connectome * You Wanted to See Me? Crew * Alistair Tramontin - Records & Data * Allie McDonald - Operator Engineer * Audry Young - Fitness Coordinator * Becky Reading - Crew Advocate * Caroline Russel - Physics * Carroll Parker-Lewis - Circulation Systems * Craig Killiam - Security * Dale Powell - Crew Maintenance * Donny Sandoval - Traffic Control Officer * Etienne David - Provisions Manager * Florence Billings - Security * Gary Glass - Crew Observation * Grey Blessing - Security * Israel Kouyate - Life Support Engineer * Janelle Parsons - Structural Engineer * Jo Imada - Legal Counsel * Joe Blank - Security * Larry Dixon - Scheduling * Lauren Ladd - Security * Louis Sullivan Jr. - Exotic Matter Study * Luis Carlos Safra - Asst. to Riley Yu * Marcus Lee Crosby - Executive Chef * Margaret McCandles - Food Service * Mary Quail - Production Control * Masato Koyama - System Programmer * Myesha Abram - Weapons Development * Oliver Mendy - Shuttle Engineer * Ramon Delgado - Shuttle Pilot * Ricky Lopez - Provisions Admin * Robert "Scooter" Tate - Security * Rose Waterfield - Personal Equipment * Sam Lopez - Pilot * Trey Larson - Mining Engineer * Ursula Mackey - Security * Vijay Bhatia - Security Captain Gallery AnnexMap.jpg|Places of Interest around the Annex Category:Prey: Mooncrash Locations